


My Boy || d.m.

by Charliecholattee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Development, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy has some really bad daddy issues, Draco Malfoy/Self Insert - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, My Immortal b like, Non-canon Character Development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliecholattee/pseuds/Charliecholattee
Summary: This fanfiction is something made to help me comfort myself, Draco has become a huge comfort character for me these past few months and has really helped me through some tough times. I know people don't really read others self-inserts but I really hope you enjoy this if you're one who does read them <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/self insert





	My Boy || d.m.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is something made to help me comfort myself, Draco has become a huge comfort character for me these past few months and has really helped me through some tough times. I know people don't really read others self-inserts but I really hope you enjoy this if you're one who does read them <3

“Don’t forget this bag too! You know that-” Charlie cut her mother off before she could continue. “Yes, mother I already know. I know you’re concerned but the more concerned you are the more anxious it begins to make me..” The small girl sighs softly. Her mother smiles softly and pats her head. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m sure everything will be perfectly fine.” Her mother crouches to be at her height. She ruffles the small girl’s short hair as she gazes at the roots of her daughter’s bleached blonde hair. “I wish you would have let me bleach your roots before you left.” The small girl grins at her mother. “Mom, I’ll be perfectly fine. You don’t need to worry about me.” It wasn’t much that her mother had been concerned for the family appearance, she was more concerned about possible bullying. Her mother had previously been a student at Hogwarts as well and was frequently bullied by those of the Slytherin house. She wanted to be hopeful that it was not still like that but she couldn’t help but worry. She lost herself in her daughter’s innocent gaze and smiled. She took a deep breath and stood up straight. “Come on, Char. Let’s go before you’re late! We still need to pick up one more thing before heading to the train station.” Charlie nervously gulps. The small girl was incredibly anxious but excited about her attendance to Hogwarts.

The tiny girl and her mother strolled about Diagon Alley as Charlie glanced into shops every now and then. She glanced over to a window with a quite fancy looking broom and multiple children surrounding it. The little girl chuckled softly as she quickened her pace to keep up with her mother. “Mother, I thought we already have gotten all of the supplies I needed for school?” The lady pats her daughter's hair. “We have, but I’ve saved the best part for you!” Her daughter tilts her head in confusion to which her mother tells her to be patient. 

“Here we are! Ollivanders wand shop. I’m sure you haven’t forgotten you need a wand for a wizarding school?” The girl’s eyes lit up as she quickly charged into the store, her eyes twinkling with excitement. “You see, dear, this is where I got my wand when I was your age. Along with your father and your older cousins.” The girl began to gaze around the store, looking at how many wands were there. That was until she was startled by a man who appeared sliding into view on a ladder. He gave a warm smile toward the girl and her mother. “Mrs Goldberry, has it been that long already? It feels like just the other day you were destroying my shop trying to find the perfect wand.” The man chuckled as did the girl’s mother. “Ah, yes yes, good memories.” The man gently steps off his ladder. “This must be your daughter, am I correct.” Charlie’s mother nods in response as he ruffles the girl’s hair slightly. “Darling, this is Mr Garrick Olivander but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind just Olivander.” The elder man smiles and nods as a response before turning around to pull out a wand for the girl.

He pulls out a thin box and gently opens it in front of Charlie. She gulps nervously before picking it up. Her mother crouches to reach her height. “Hold it confidently by the end, not so far up. Just give it a small wave.” Charlie nods confidently and waves it. Tons of boxes filled with wands began flying all over the store, one hitting Olivander in the face causing Charlie to instantly apologise profusely. The older man laughs and reassures her that it’s ok and happens quite often. Charlie places the wand back in its box and Olivander places it on a table nearby to put away later.  
He hands Charlie a wand once more but the same thing only repeats... And repeats. A good 10 minutes go by of testing wands until Charlie is handed her 6th wand. Her mother was a little anxious, worrying that her daughter won’t be able to find her wand. The girl was nervous as well. It made her wonder if it would mean she wasn’t fit to be attending Hogwarts. The man hands her another wand filled with hope for the girl and for his shop that he would need to clean up once they were finished there. The girl closes her eyes and as she goes to wave her wand she’s engulfed by a magical feeling along with what seemed to be the warmth of light. As soon as she snapped her eyes open and captured a glimpse of the fading golden light that had surrounded her. “That’s the one.” Her mother smiles at her softly. The wand was a bit bulky and thick but despite its appearance, it wasn’t as heavy as it seemed.

“Thank you so much Olivander for your help.” Mrs Goldberry turns to her daughter who is beaming with excitement. “Of course, I expect great things from that little one there.” Charlie smiles at the elder man and nods. They begin to walk out of the store and around Diagon Alley. It was quite a peculiar place to the girl. She hadn’t been raised around any other magic users other than her remaining family. To be around so many witches and wizards was a thrilling and nerve-wracking experience. 

After a little while of strolling along with her mother, the small girl decides to ask her mom, “Mother, is it alright if I walk around town by myself for just a little bit?” Her mother immediately gives her a disapproving look. “I’ll stay near the area mother, I promise! I’ll need to eventually learn this area and walk it myself soon anyways. Why not do so now?” Charlie’s mother was incredibly hesitant. “Alright but if you feel like you are in danger blow this whistle immediately. It causes a loud alarm to play on my side and vice versa.” Charlie nods and quickly shouts a thank you after retrieving the whistle and running off.

While strolling around the busy streets, Charlie takes out her wand to examine its features. As she walks and scans the wand for any imperfection she feels the pressure of something in her face before she falls from her loss of balance. Before she could even begin to grasp what just happened she sees what seems to be the end of a walking cane. She looks up to see a man with longer almost silverish blonde hair. He practically glowed compared to everyone else. Charlie takes the cane as the man pulls her up. She quickly thanks the man and apologises for running into him. “I am so incredibly sorry sir, I wish I had been paying more attention. I did not intend to cause inconvenience if I have.” The man looks down on her and stays silent.

“You’re Addington’s child am I correct? That is your father I mean?” The girl stares at the man puzzled. He continues. “Your father works for me, he talks about you quite a lot.” Charlie stands there awkwardly. “Er, I apologise sir. You must have mistaken me. Though that is my last name I have not seen my father in years. It is a possibility but I heavily doubt that they are the same, Addington. My father has told my mother many times he desired to have a child.” The girl said with a sombre tone. The man simply stares at the girl with empty eyes. He had to admit, he felt no sympathy but was very much impressed by the small girl’s speaking. For an 11-year-old girl, her grammar was quite remarkable. “I see. Draco, pick up the girls wand for her.” Charlie’s gaze turns toward a boy slightly behind him who had been previously staring into one of the shops. His expression shifted incredibly quickly once his father had requested he pick up the girls wand. “Oh, please! Don’t trouble yourself, I can find my wand myself I’m sure.” 

It had already been too late, Draco had reached her wand out to her as soon as she had finished her sentence causing the girl to make an ‘O’ shape with her mouth. She apologized for the inconvenience once more and thanked the small boy. “It would be very nice if the two of you could be acquainted, Miss Addington. Your father was a Slytherin so I’m sure there’s a high chance of you being in the Slytherin house as well. Draco will be apart of Slytherin house so it would be nice to make sure he will have a friend at Hogwarts upon arrival.” Charlie was honestly incredibly confused why this man kept bringing up her father but she wasn’t having it. “Actually sir, I am hopeful that I will become a Hufflepuff just like my mother was.” The man’s face contorted to one of disappointment and slight disgust which the tiny girl had noticed. “I see. Either way, Draco, make sure that you remain kind to Miss Addington and I’m sure her father would love to hear about he-” 

The man had been cut off by Charlie’s mother. “Charlie, you know we have to still get some shopping in before you lea- Oh, Lucius Malfoy. It’s been a few years has it not?” Mrs Goldberry clutches her child softly in front of the man. “Lucius Malfoy?” Charlie ponders aloud. “Ah, yes. This is the man that your father worked with a long time ago.” Lucius chimed in, “Still does. That man refuses to give up his position even though he’s well aware he isn’t getting any form of raise.” Charlie’s mother was incredibly uncomfortable and nervous at how informal Mr Malfoy had been toward her. “Anyways, as much of a pleasure it was to see you here Mr Malfoy, me and my daughter have much shopping to do before she hops onto the train today. Have a good one sir.” Mrs Goldberry quickly drags her daughter away before any more words can be spoken. “11 years later and I still cannot trust that man for remotely a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reasoning there are two last names is the parents are not together but Charlie does have her father's last name :) To clear any confusion, Charlie and her father's last name is Addington and her mother's is Goldberry. Hope that helps!


End file.
